Человек-паук
1962 | Описание = — обычный парнишка, который однажды был укушен радиоактивным пауком, после чего в школе он обнаружил в себе силу и способности, подобные паукам. Вскоре он смог ползать по стенам и предчувствовать опасность, а позже даже изобрёл свою паутину и прибор для её испускания, чтобы передвигаться на ней. После смерти его дяди, Бена, из-за безразличия Питера в одном инциденте, Питер понял, что означали слова его дяди «С великой силой приходит и великая ответственность», после чего он стал Человеком-Пауком. | Основной1 = | Основной2 = | Основной3 = | О1 = 616; ; Человек-паук (616) 1.jpg; Питер Паркер; Удивительный Человек-паук; m=-30 | О2 = 616; ; Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.png; Отто Октавиус; Совершенный Человек-паук; m=-20 | О3 = 1610; ; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg; Питер Паркер; Человек-паук | О4 = 1610; ; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man v2 025-017.jpg; Майлз Моралес; Человек-паук; m=-15 | А = Человек-паук/Альтернативные|1-100 Человек-паук/Альтернативные 2|101-200 Человек-паук/Альтернативные 3|201-300 Человек-паук/Альтернативные 4|301-400 | Ф1 = 11714; ; Peter Parker (Earth-11714) from Spider-Man Turn Off The Dark 0001.jpg; m=-60 | Ф2 = 96283; ; Peter Parker (Earth-96283) from Spider-Man (2002 film) 0001.jpg | Ф3 = 120703; ; Peter Parker (Earth-120703) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) poster 001.jpg | Ф4 = 199999; ; Peter Parker (Earth-199999) from Avengers Infinity War poster 009 001.jpg; m=-20 | Ф4 = 199999; ; Peter Parker (Earth-730911).jpg | Ф5 = TRN160; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) from Promo Poster HD 001.png; m=-40 | Т1 = 6799; | Т2 = 8096; ; Spidey aemh season 2.png | Т3 = 8107; | Т4 = 11983; | Т5 = 12041; ; Peter Parker (Earth-12041) from Poster (cut).jpg | Т6 = 14042; ; Peter Parker (Earth-14042) 001.png | Т7 = 26496; | Т8 = 31198; ; Peter Parker (Earth-31198) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 5 12 0001.png | Т9 = 39811; ; Peter Parker (Earth-39811) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 5 12 0001.jpg | Т10 = 78909; ; No Image Male.jpg | Т11 = 91119; ; Spiderman 91119.png | Т12 = 92131; ; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Т13 = 98311; ; Ben Reilly (Earth-98311) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 5 12 0002.png; ; Алый паук | Т14 = 135263; ; Peter Parker (Earth-135263) from Fantastic Four World's Greatest Heroes Season 1 19.png | Т15 = 700459; | Т16 = 751263; ; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Т17 = 760207; | Т18 = 904913; ; No Image Male.jpg | Т19 = TRN365; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN365) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 15 002.png; ; Стрелок; h=114 | Т20 = TRN453; ; No Image Male.jpg | Т21 = TRN454; ; Petra Parker from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3 Episode 9 002.png; Петра Паркер; Девушка-паук | Т22 = TRN455; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN455) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 18 001.png | Т23 = TRN457; ; No Image Male.jpg | Т24 = TRN458; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN458).png; ; Рыцарь-Спайдер; h=104 | Т25 = TRN513; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN513) 001.png; h=84 | Т26 = TRN577; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN577) from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 16 001.png; ; Кровавый паук | Т27 = 16827; ; Peter Parker (Earth-16827) from Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series 001.png; Волк паук | Т28 = TRN603; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN603) from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 17 001.png; ; Паутинная борода, Повелитель моря | Т29 = TRN604; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN604) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 17 001.png; ; Паутинный стрелок | Т30 = TRN633; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man Origin Season 1 6 001.jpg | В1 = 1048; ; Spider-Geddon Vol 1 1 PS4 Spider-Man Variant Textless.jpg | В2 = 6109; ; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | В3 = 11429; ; Peter Parker (Earth-11429) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 001.png | В4 = 12131; ; Peter Parker (Earth-12131) 009.png | В5 = 12131; ; No Image Male.jpg | В6 = 12131; ; Peter Parker (Spider-Man Noir) (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.png | В7 = 13122; ; Peter Parker (Earth-13122) from Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 001.png | В8 = 13122; ; Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 001.jpg | В9 = 13625; ; No Image Male.jpg | В10 = 26410; ; Peter Parker (Earth-26410) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg; h=125 | В11 = 30847; ; Peter Parker (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite 0001.png | В12 = 33734; | В13 = 50701; | В14 = 71002; ; Peter Parker (Earth-71002) from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 0001.jpg | В15 = 99914; | В16 = 813191; ; Peter Parker (Earth-813191) from The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin 0001.jpg | В17 = 831911; ; h=94 | В18 = 931811; ; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | В19 = TRN005; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) 0001.jpg | В20 = TRN006; ; Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | В21 = TRN007; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007) from X2 Wolverine's Revenge 002.jpg | В22 = TRN009; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 0001.jpg | В23 = TRN012; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | В24 = TRN017; ; Spider-Man from NDS.JPG | В25 = TRN018; ; Spider-Man from Web of Shadows PS2 (HD).JPG | В26 = TRN022; | В27 = TRN125; ; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Peter Parker (Earth-TRN125).jpg | В28 = TRN131; ; Spider-Man Earth-TRN131.jpg | В29 = TRN169; ; Spider-Man from Mutant Academy.jpg | В30 = TRN199; ; Peter Parker (Amazing) (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 004.jpg; Питер Паркер (Удивительный) | В31 = TRN199; ; Peter Parker (2099) (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time.jpg; Питер Паркер (2099); Alchemax CEO; h=84 | В32 = TRN199; ; Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg; Питер Паркер (Нуар); Паук | В33 = TRN199; ; Peter Parquagh (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg; Питер Паркваг; h=114 | В34 = TRN219; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | В35 = TRN258; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | В36 = TRN335; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN335) Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge.jpg; h=114 | В37 = TRN376; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN376) 001.jpg; h=134 | В38 = TRN392; ; h=86 | В39 = TRN446; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN446) 001.jpg | В40 = TRN446; ; Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-TRN446).png | В41 = TRN459; | В42 = TRN460; | В43 = TRN461; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 117.jpg | В44 = TRN476; | В45 = TRN490; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN490) Süpercan (video game).jpg | В46 = TRN517; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | В47 = TRN517; ; Peter Parker (Black Suit) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg; Питер Паркер (В чёрном) | В48 = TRN517; ; Marvel Contest of Champions Battlerealm Homecoming 001.jpg; Питер Паркер (Улучшенный Старком) | В49 = TRN562; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | В50 = TRN579; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 007.png | В51 = TRN580; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 001.jpg | В52 = TRN580; ; Peter Parker (Mangaverse) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg; Питер Паркер (Мангавёрс) | В53 = TRN581; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN581) from Spider-Man Dimensions 002.jpg | В54 = TRN581; ; Peter Parquagh (Earth-TRN581) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpeg; Питер Паркваг | В55 = TRN665; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN665) from Marvel Puzzle Quest 001.jpg | В56 = TRN670; ; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN670) from Marvel Strike Force 001.jpg | Д1 = Ai Apaec (Earth-616) from Avengers NOW! Vol 1 1 001.png; Ai Apaec | Д2 = Benjamin Parker (Earth-3145) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 0001.png; Uncle Ben; Ben Parker | Д3 = William Braddock (Earth-833) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 7 variant cover.jpg; Spider-UK; Billy Braddock | Д4 = Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) as Spider-Man (Earth-616).jpg; Chameleon; Dmitri Smerdyakov | Д5 = Edward Brock (Earth-91110).jpg; Eddie Brock | Д6 = Ezekiel Sims (Earth-4) from Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 5 001.png; Ezekiel Sims | Д7 = Eugene Thompson (Earth-24133) from Venom Vol 2 13.3 001.jpg; Flash Thompson | Д8 = Gerald Drew (Earth-982) 004.jpg; Gerry Drew | Д9 = Guardian2.jpg; Guardian (Spider-Clone); Guardian | Д10 = Hobart Brown (Earth-138) 001.png; Prowler; Hobie Brown | Д11 = Peter Parker (Earth-12041) 010.jpg; Wolverine; James Howlett / "Peter Parker" | Д12 = Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) 027.jpeg; Kaine; Kaine Parker | Д13 = MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg; Scorpion; Mac Gargan | Д14 = Max Borne (Earth-9500) from Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 9 0001.jpg; Spider-Man 2211; Max Borne | Д15 = Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN588) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 7 001.jpg; Spider-Man 2099; Miguel O'Hara | Д16 = Quentin Beck (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 13 001.jpg; Quentin Beck | Д17 = Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg; Spider-Skrull | Д18 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) with Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) for the first time.jpg; Venom (Symbiote); Venom | Д19 = Armored Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg; Armored Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616); Armored Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates) | Д20 = Black Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg; Black Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616); Black Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates) | Д21 = Chinese Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 35 0001.jpg; Chinese Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616); Chinese Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates) | Д22 = Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616); Ethan Meyers | Д23 = Jack (Spider-Clone) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 0001.png; Jack (Spider-Clone) (Earth-616); Jack (Spider-Clone) | Д24 = Latino Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg; Latino Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616); Latino Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates) | Д25 = Marc Noletti (Earth-616) from Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 114 0001.jpg; Marc Noletti (Earth-616); Marc Noletti | Д26 = Martha Franklin (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 1 0001.jpg; Martha Franklin (Earth-616); Mattie Franklin | Д27 = Mike (Spider-Man Impostor) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Family Vol 2 9 0002.jpg; Mike (Spider-Man Impostor) (Earth-616); Mike | Д28 = Peter Parker (Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 20 003.jpg; Peter Parker (Duplicate) (Earth-616); Peter Parker 2.0 | Д29 = Peter Petruski (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 218 0001.jpg; Peter Petruski (Earth-616); Peter Petruski | Д30 = Phil (Spider-Man impersonator) (Earth-616) Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 4 0001.jpg; Phil (Spider-Man Impersonator) (Earth-616); Phil | Д31 = Peter Parker (Robot) (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 11 001.jpg; Spider-Man (Robot) (Earth-616); Robot | Д32 = Ron Corbett (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 21 0001.jpg; Ron Corbett (Earth-616); Ron Corbett | Д33 = Screwball (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 562 001.jpg; Screwball (Earth-616); Screwball | Д34 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 3 Second Printing Variant Textless.png; Peter Parker (Isotope Genome Accelerator Duplicate) (Earth-616); Spider-Man (Duplicate) | Д35 = Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg; Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616); Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates) | Д36 = Spider-Skeleton.jpeg; Spider-Skeleton (Earth-616); Spider-Skeleton (Spider-Clone) | Д37 = Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpeg; Spidercide (Earth-616); Spidercide (Spider-Clone) | Д38 = Spiderman (1940s) (Earth-616) from Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 2 0001.jpg; Spiderman (1940s) (Earth-616); The Spiderman (1940s criminal) | Д39 = Theodore Altman (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Young Avengers - 1 (Vol 2).jpg; Theodore Altman (Earth-616); Theodore Altman | Д40 = Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616) 0001.jpg; Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616); Vincent Gonzales | Д41 = Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg; Wade Wilson (Earth-616); Wade Wilson | Д42 = Norman Osborn (Earth-982) from Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 27 001.jpg; Norman Osborn (Earth-982); Norman Osborn / "Peter Parker" | Д43 = Felix Lifson (Earth-1036) from Web Warriors Vol 1 10 001.jpg; Felix Lifson (Earth-1036); Felix Lifson (Actor) | Д44 = Fake_Spider-Man_on_Earth-1048.jpg; Fake Spider-Man (Earth-1048); Unnamed impostor | Д45 = ; Spider-Man (Earth-1137); Spider-Man | Д46 = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg; Chameleon (Earth-1610); Chameleon | Д47 = No Image Male.jpg; Гарольд Озборн (3109); Гарри Озборн | Д48 = Spider-Man Robot (Earth-616).jpg; Spider-Man (Robot) (Earth-6311); Timespinner (Spider-Man Robot) | Д49 = Zoltan Amadeus (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Season 3 4 0001.jpg; Zoltan Amadeus (Earth-8107); Zoltan Amadeus | Д50 = Spiders-Man (Earth-11580) from Spider-Geddon Vol 1 3 0001.png; Spiders-Man (Earth-11580); Spiders-Man | Д51 = Peter Urich (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 1 001.jpg; Peter Urich (Earth-12311); Peter Urich | Д52 = Jay T. Thomas (Earth-20007) from Marvels Comics Group Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg; Jay T. Thomas (Earth-20007); Spider-Man | Д53 = Spider-Man (Earth-23238) from Excalibur Vol 1 23 0001.jpg; Spider-Man (Earth-23238); Spider-Man | Д54 = Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg; Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119); Spider-Man (Actor) | Д55 = Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 4 Hamner Variant Textless.jpg; Norman Osborn (Earth-44145); Norman Osborn | Д56 = Yamashiro Takuya (Earth-51778).jpg; Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778); Takuya Yamashiro | Д57 = Peter Parker (duplicate) (Earth-57780).jpg; Peter Parker (duplicate) (Earth-57780); Web-Man | Д58 = Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-57882) What If Vol 1 34.jpg; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-57882); Obnoxio the Clown | Д59 = Spider-Man (Earth-61211) The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 1.jpg; Spider-Man (Earth-61211); Spider-Man (Alien of Spidera) | Д60 = Yu Komori (Earth-70019) from Spider-Man The Manga Vol 1 1.jpg; Yu Komori (Earth-70019); Yu Komori | Д61 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-70105).jpg; Bruce Banner (Earth-70105); Bruce Banner | Д62 = Spider-Man (Nino) (Earth-77013) from Spider-Man Newspaper Strips Vol 1 1979.jpg; Spider-Man (Nino) (Earth-77013); Nino | Д63 = Ted Chambers (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg; Ted Chambers (Earth-77013); Ted Chambers | Д64 = Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg; Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397); Poppupian | Д65 = Spider-Man (Earth-313710) 001.png; Spider-Man (Earth-313710); Spider-Man | Д66 = You (Earth-TRN135) from What If? Vol 2 34 0001.jpg; You (Earth-TRN135); You | Д67 = Benjamin Parker II (Earth-TRN419) 0001.jpg ; Benjamin Parker II (Earth-TRN419); Ben Parker II | Д68 = Nurotox (Earth-TRN461) Spider-Man from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 002.jpg; Nurotox (Earth-TRN461); Nurotox | С1 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 24 'Spinner (Earth-616).jpg; 'Spinner | С2 = Kwaku Anansi (Earth-616).png; Anansi | С3 = Arachno-Man (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 54 001.jpg; Arachno-Man | С4 = Infinity Wars Arachknight Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg; Arachknight | С5 = Michael Bingham (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 37 Page 10.png; Blood Spider | С6 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 258 0001.gif; Bombastic Bag-Man | С7 = Peter Parker (Earth-13) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 11.jpg; Captain Universe | С8 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 23 Father Spider (Earth-616).jpg; Father Spider | С9 = Spider-Man Vol 1 235 Textless.jpg; Iron Spider | С10 = New Devil-Spider.jpeg; Devil-Spider | С11 = Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Carnage Vol 1 1 0001.jpg; Doppelganger | С12 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 91 0001.jpg; Dusk | С13 = Ghost-Spider (Earth-12041).jpg; Ghost Spider | С14 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 27 0001.gif; Hornet | С15 = May Reilly (Earth-803) 001.jpg; Lady Spider | С16 = Man spider 616.png; Man-Spider | С17 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 003.jpeg; Masked Marvel | С18 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 25 Nurotox (Earth-616).jpg; Nurotox | С19 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 257 0001.gif; Prodigy | С20 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 434 0001.png; Ricochet | С21 = Scarlet Spider.png; Scarlet Spider | С22 = Peni Parker (Earth-8) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 18 001.jpg; SP//dr | С23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man Origin Season 1 5 001.jpg; Spider | С24 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg; Spider-Armor | С25 = Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 68 0001.jpg; Spider-Bitch | С26 = Peter Ross (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg; Spider-Boy | С27 = Ben Reilly (Earth-616) and Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 0001.jpg; Spider-Carnage | С28 = Spidercide (Earth-616) from Spider-Man The Jackal Files Vol 1 1 0001.jpg; Spidercide | С29 = Ben Reilly (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 149 0001.jpg; Spider-Clone | С30 = Spider-Girl Vol 1 80 Textless.jpg; Spider-Girl | С31 = Spider-Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Earth-12041).png; Spider-Goblin | С32 = Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2 Chiang Variant Textless.jpg; Gwen Stacy; Spider-Gwen | С33 = Peter Porker (Earth-25).png; Spider-Ham | С34 = Spider Hero-Ronin (Mighty Avengers).png; Spider Hero | С35 = Spider-Horse (Earth-31913) 001.png; Spider-Horse | С36 = Spider-Hulk (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg; Spider-Hulk | С37 = Spider-Kid (Earth-71166).jpg; Spider-Kid | С38 = Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 (Cover).jpg; Spider-Lady | С39 = Anna-May Parker (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 14 Cover 001.png; Spiderling | С40 = May Reilly Earth-3123.jpg; Spider-Ma'am | С41 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 692 Textless.jpg; Spider-Man's Suit | С42 = Spider-Man Family Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg; Spider-Man's Symbiote | С43 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19 Spider-Mech (Earth-616).jpg; Spider-Mech | С44 = Peter Parkedcar (Earth-53931) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 001.png; Spider-Mobile | С45 = Marvel Apes Amazing Spider-Monkey Special Vol 1 1 page 29 Peter Parker (Earth-95019).jpg; Spider-Monkey | С46 = Hobart Brown (Earth-138) 001.png; Spider-Punk | С47 = Spider-Woman Vol 5 5 Anka Variant Textless.jpg; Spider-Woman | С48 = Brian Kornfield (Earth-616) from Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1 3 001.gif; Spider-X | С49 = Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg; Spiders Man | С50 = Oliver Osnick (Earth-616).jpg; Steel Spider | С51 = Otto Octavius (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 002.jpeg; Superior Spider-Man | С52 = Peter Parker (1610) 003.jpg; Ultimate Spider-Man | С53 = Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 98 (Cover).jpg; Ultimate Spider-Woman | С54 = Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg; Webslinger | С55 = Peter Parker (Earth-16827) from Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series 001.jpg; Wolf Spider | С56 = Spider-Hound.jpg; Dingle Dog (Earth-33 1/3); Spider-Hound | С57 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 21 Longlegs Secundus (Earth-616).jpg; Longlegs Secundus (Earth-616); Longlegs Secundus | С58 = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 22 Psider-Man (Earth-616).jpg; Pseter Psarker (Earth-616); Psider-Man | С59 = Spider-Bandit (Earth-616) Concept Art.png; Spider-Bandit (Earth-616); Spider-Bandit | С60 = Hercules (Earth-616) from Herc Vol 1 7 0001.jpg; Hercules (Earth-616); Spider-Herc | С61 = Spider-Cat (Earth-999).png; Spider-Cat (Earth-999); Spider-Cat | С62 = Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg; Spider (Earth-1610); The Spider | С63 = Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 18 Izumi (Earth-7930).jpg; Izumi (Earth-7930); Izumi | С64 = Spider-mouse (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 18.jpg; Spider-Mouse (Earth-9047); Spider-Mouse | С65 = Baby Peter (Earth-13003) from Trouble Vol 1 5 0001.jpg; Baby Peter (Earth-13003); Baby Peter | С66 = Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011); Spider-Pop Pop | С67 = Spider-Baby.jpg; Spidey-Baby (Earth-23492); Spidey-Baby | С68 = Spider-Demon (Earth-32081); Spider-Demon | С69 = Spider-Kid.jpg; Spider-Kid (Earth-71166); Spider-Kid | С70 = Eugene Thompson (Earth-78127); Captain Spider | С71 = John Jameson (Earth-78327); Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut | С72 = Prime 0011 (cut).jpg; Kevin Green (Earth-93060); Spider-Prime | С73 = Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) from Excalibur Vol 1 51 0001.jpg; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476); Arachnosaur | С74 = Spider-God (Earth-TRN035) X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 41.jpg; Spider-God (Earth-TRN035); Spider-God }} en:Spider-Man